


Under the Blossom Tree [Loki/OC]

by thewritergirl94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angst, Asgard, Cheese, F/M, Fluff, Loki - Freeform, Loki One Shot, Love, One Shot, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritergirl94/pseuds/thewritergirl94
Summary: "Wait, you're not scared?" Loki asked her, surprised. Somehow he found himself sitting down next to her under the tree."Why would I be?" she smiled, looking at him."Because I'm... me." He ran a hand through his hair, averting his eyes."That's why I'mnotafraid."





	Under the Blossom Tree [Loki/OC]

The truth was, he had been observing Lady Mara since they were children. Her father was loyal to Odin so he saw her frequently at the castle. He always remembered her face: porcelain skin, crystal-like eyes, hair white as snow with small flowers stuck in her braids. The one person that kept him back was not just who he was - a trickster: it was Thor. She always hung around him. Whenever he spotted her around the castle and was about to approach her, somebody would come and take her away.

That's how Loki knew she was unlike any other Asgardian girl. She was always in the garden, reading or singing under the blossom tree. At first, Loki detested how pure and happy she seemed. She always gave him a bright, broad smile whenever they passed each other, and he would greet her with a glare and slight blush. They barely exchanged two full sentences to each other. The castle staff always thought Loki was out to "cause trouble".

He hated being a Trickster because of this. He couldn't have friends because apparently, all he did was play tricks on their and manipulate their thoughts. He wasn't like that at al... most of the time at least.

One day, from the archway, Loki gawked down at Mara, who was under the blossom tree reading a book, and he only realised this when his brother, Thor, shook him back to reality.

"Brother, just go talk to her." Thor insisted, wrapping his arm around Loki's shoulders. Loki shrugged him off with a sigh.

"I can't." Loki frowned, glaring at his brother. "She likes _you_. During the march this morning, she was practically eye-fucking you. It's always been that way. The girls are always into _you_."

Laughing, Thor replied, "That's because I'm a charming man. You, on the other hand, are..." He paused to think of the suitable adjectives. "... angsty and... quiet."

Loki stood up, and pointing a finger at his brother, he pointed out sternly, "I am _not_ angsty." Loki went up to his room and groaned as he flopped onto his bed. He remembered all the times he would send her small gifts to her, books mostly, but he would never sign them from him. It was like a secret admirer type of thing, hoping she would get the hint.

"Another book, Lady Mara?" her friends would comment, rolling their eyes. "Don't you get bored of them?"

"This one is different." Mara's smile broadened as she traced her fingers over the golden embroidery across the cove and spine. "It's full of sonnets of love!"

But Mara would read each and everyone of them from cover to cover. Loki didn't know what happened with the books after she'd read them; he hoped she kept them. As he sat up in his room, he remembered the first and probably only conversation they've had. He was in the garden, practising magic by manifesting other versions of himself, when he spotted Mara reading in her usual spot. He was about to turn around and leave but when she looked up from her book, she grinned.

"Oh, hi there!" she beamed. He'd forgotten how beautiful her voice was.

"Wait, you're not scared?" Loki asked her, surprised. Somehow he found himself sitting down next to her under the tree.

"Why would I be?" she smiled, looking at him.

"Because I'm... me." He ran a hand through his hair, averting his eyes.

"That's why I'm _not_ afraid."

Loki frowned. "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"You're different, and I... I like that a lot." Mara closed her book and set it aside. "Sometimes I just get so _bored_ of Asgard. It's always so... so..."

When she struggled to find the right words, she looked up at Loki, who simply said, "Bright?"

"Exactly." Mara laughed. "And loud too."

"Loud? In what way?" he asked curiously.

She sighed. "When I hang out with the others, all they want to do is talk about Thor." Loki's face fell when he heard of that name. Noticing this, Mara added, "My point exactly. It's always Thor this and Thor that. Ugh!" She groaned as she laid back onto the grass, looking up at Loki. "Sometimes, all I want to do is sit under this tree and read."

Loki was surprised and impressed, that this girl wasn't at all head over heels in love with Thor. Yet, she still hung around him from time to time.

After that day, Mara spoke more to Loki: two sentences turned into five, ten... until they'd spend hours outside, talking about books, poetry and how big Thor's ego was. Day after day, their friendship progressed.

"Sing for me." Loki blurted out once. He was laying flat on the ground, looking up at the blue sky whilst Mara was humming a random melody. When he spoke, she stopped humming.

"Wh--What do you mean?"

"I want you to sing for me, Lady Mara." Loki sat up, resting against the tree. "That melody is very beautiful."

"I-I'm not a singer though, Loki. I just... hum what comes to my mind." She continued humming slower than before, and Loki picked up her pace, humming along with her. She grinned. "You're getting it!"

He continued humming even as he stood up. He stretched his arm out at her and she grabbed his hand as he helped her up.

"Dance with me, Lady Mara." Loki whispered softly in her ear. His blue eyes twinkled when looking down at hers.

"There's no music." she replied, thinking he was joking. His expression softened as he traced his fingers from her ears and across her cheek. Her eyes opened wide as she gasped. "I-I hear it. H-How--?"

"I _am_ the God of Mischief. I can manifest and manipulate the senses." Loki explained matter-of-factly. He knew that Mara knew all this, but he couldn't help but laugh at her surprise. "Why so surprised, Lady Mara? You knew all this."

"It just sounds so... riveting!" Mara replied with a grin. "Better than being the egotistical, meat-headed God of Thunder, if you ask me."

They continued swaying along the soft melody Mara was able to hear in silence. He had a lot of feelings bottled up, and no words to describe them. He wanted to tell her: _Lady Mara, you're the most beautiful person in all Realms. You accepted me when no one did, you never judged me, and I want to make you as happy as you make me when I'm around you._ Then he would lean in and kiss her under the tree he first met her under. Loki wanted to do this for a very long time.

"Loki!" He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called out. Mara stared up at him with a frown. "Are you okay? You seemed deep in thought."

Loki shook his head and smiled weakly. No, she didn't deserve a person like him. He could never make her truly happy. She deserved someone good, someone the Asgardians didn't want to exile. That someone was definitely not him.

"I think it's better if I left you be, Lady Mara." he told her.

"Oh, um... O-of course." Mara was clearly saddened by this, but she didn't want to argue with him. She knew what he was capable of despite caring deeply about him. What she didn't know was he meant leave her life. She was too precious to be a part of. Loki knew he'd screw that up somehow. He was a screw-up by nature: that's what people said about him behind his back, but he knew that already.

And that was the last time he spoke to her for a while. When he felt her in the castle, Loki would leave the castle, and Asgard in general. His 'travels' were random and aimless, with no specific location in mind. He'd go back after hours, sometimes even days. Thor got worried about this, because for a while, he thought Loki was, dare he say, happy. Loki was only happy when he messed with others, never when he was around other people being... ordinary.

"Brother..." Thor looked at his brother as he sat at his window, looking at the view of Asgard. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Thor." he replied bitterly, not looking back at Thor. "Just go away and save the Nine Realms or whatever you do."

"Why are you being like this?" Thor sighed, sitting on his bed. "Did Mara do something to--"

"No!" Thor was taken aback by his brother's sudden anger. "She's... She didn't do or say anything. She's perfect." He thought of Mara as a beautiful, white rose without any thorns. Pure, perfect, flawless. As he did, the ground around the blossom tree slowly started growing white roses without thorns.

"Then what, brother?" Thor say next to him on the windowsill and looked at the growing roses. "You love her, don't you?"

"Love..." Loki scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I think you do. You're only ever happy around her, and nobody else. Now that she's not, you're sad." Then a thought dawned on him. "The flowers in her hair..." Loki did not have to say anything, and nor did Thor have to continue the sentence; he simply nodded. "Then why?"

"Because, brother..." He turned to look at him for the first time, his usual mischievous glimmer in his eyes long gone. "I'm the God of Mischief, a bad person Father saved as a-a trophy for his victory."

"And did Lady Mara say that about you?"

Loki sighed. "No. She... she never once brought anything negative up."

"What did you talk about?"

"Books, poetry, sonnets..." Loki paused and chuckled, remembering they talked badly about Thor, but decided to not bring that up. "She never judged me. I told her about some bad things that I did, but she said the past is history, and tomorrow a mystery... and to live in the now."

"Then do as Lady Mara said." Thor put a hand on his brother's shoulder, smiling. "Live in the now. Go to her."

Laughing humorlessly, Loki replied, "She probably hates me now."

"I wouldn't be too sure."

Thor nodded his head towards the blossom tree. Loki frowned at his brother and then looked out. Sure enough, Mara was there, picking as many roses as possible to make a crown out of them. Despite seeing her smile, Loki could tell the smile was not genuine: it never reached her eyes. Loki closed his eyes and thought of the melody she hummed a lot when they were together, and then opened them again. Mara stopped picking the roses, setting them in her small basket and looked around, as if to see where soe sound was coming from.

"I have somewhere to be." Loki announced with a small smile as he stood up.

"Good luck, brother!" Thor called out before he ran down.

Loki ran as fast as he could to get to Mara. Their eyes locked, and he could see she had been crying.

"Lady Mara... my beautiful, white rose." Loki approached her slowly.

"Loki. I-I haven't seen you in so long." Mara replied, barely whispering. "I was worried something happened to you."

"Something did happen." He took a step closer... "I left because my head was in a.. a very weird place. My heart was elsewhere." ... And another one. "BUt now I know what I want."

"I-I'm not fully understanding..." She took a cautious step towards Loki, reaching for his hand. She took it in hers. Loki closed his eyes, a few tears streaming down his face. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

Loki moved her hand to caress his cheek. "Lady Mara, you're the most beautiful person in all Realms. You accepted me when no one did, you never judged me, and I want to make you as happy as you make me when I'm around you." He opened his eyes and smiled. "I want to prove to you and all of Asgard I am capable of being a good person."

Mara chuckled softly. " _I_ know that. You don't have to prove anything to me. You have been nothing but kind to me. I remember when the flowers in my garden died, you would regrow the flowers." She smiled at the memory. "I knew that was you. The flowers, the books, the beautiful poetry..."

"You never expected them to be from anyone else?" Loki asked, his smile broadening more by the second.

"There could only be one god who could make things appear out of nowhere." She smirked. "I never had a doubt in my mind."

"I'm very glad, Lady Mara. The truth is... I l--" Before Loki could continue, Mara jumped on the tips of her toes and planted a small kiss on his lips. At that moment, Loki felt like time had stood still. "... love you." He continued, but he knew he didn't have to. He knew that she knew.

"I love you too, Loki."

**Author's Note:**

> Up until the end of September, I am taking requests for one-shots and imagines for as many fandoms as humanly possible! I'm a multi-fandom type of gal, particular favourites are Superwholock, Star Wars and the MCU. Message me with your requests if you have any! Thanks again for reading this one-shot! Much peace and love x


End file.
